


Over100

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, clarke is a useless lesbian, i might add to this later, the gang plays overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: The gang plays overwatch, losing team buys pizza. Short snippet.





	Over100

**Author's Note:**

> Can this fic be read without playing the game? it might be a bit confusing but it's pretty clear what happens!

"Clarke god dammit stop wasting your revives!!!!!!! Wtf?!!" Anya's voice screeched through the headset as Clarke yet again jumped into the fray to revive her girlfriend playing as genji.

 

"But we need her!!!! She's taking out their healer and getting around their guards!!!" Just as Clarke says this she's killed and immediately Anya and Octavia are pounded by the enemy team, Lexa having been killed almost instantly after being revived.

 

"GODDAMMIT!!!!" Anya's roar caused static to occur in a lot of the team's headsets, Murphy whining about missing his shot because of it and all that could be heard from O was the clatter of a keyboard and then her character was dead.

 

".... I'm sorry?" Clarke sheepishly apologizes and immediately latches on to Lexa, giving her a damage boost and making her character wave hi. Lexa says hello back and thanks, her chuckle being heard through the headset, the low baritone causing Clarke's heart to flutter.

 

"Anya's right Clarke this is like the third time you've wasted a res on my reckless ass... And while I appreciate it getting yourself killed to res a genji is stupid"

 

Clarke sighs and pouts even though no one can see it. The team groups up and contests the payload, doing a great job of eliminating the enemy team until...

 

"Heroes never die-uuuuggghhhh" 

 

"CLARKE YOU MUTHER FUCKINIDIOT WHY?!!!"

 

"Clarke are you serious right now?!!"

 

"Fuck they all just ulted!!!"

 

"Noooooo!!!!"

 

"They're moving the payload dude!!!"

 

Match end, defeat!

 

There is nothing but silence through the headsets, well except for Anya's angry panting. Clarke sinks into her chair and pokes her fingers together. She'd leaped in to save Lexa again.

 

".... You know... Raven was probably targeting Lexa the whole time knowing Clarke would charge in to save her no matter what... I think we just need to make those two the tanks..." The whole team kinda blinked and it all suddenly made sense. 

 

"Wait... Why the fuck didn't we make them switch characters sooner?!!"

 

"Because Clarke is the best at using Phara or Mercy? And Lexa used Hanzo and Genji?"

 

".... Dammit Raven!!!"

From her own room, Raven is congratulating her team, smirking as everyone praises her for her brilliant strategy on how to lure the healer out and demolish the other team. "You know had they simply made O go Lucio, Lexa Hanzo, and Clarke Phara it would have been an actual challenge... As it is, fuck yeah we whooped their asses guess which team is buying pizza!!!"  
Gina laughed shook her head, "Your girlfriend's team... Anya must be pretty pissed"  
Raven just grins wide and checks her phone watching her tall blonde wifey blow up her phone and accuse her of dirty tactics. "She loves me she'll get over it, and the make up sex… yeaaah!!" She drawls as she falls back onto her chair with a pleased grin, sending Anya an smooch emoji. 

 

"Ugh! Raven please I don't wanna hear that!!!" Raven's foster brother, Miller, whines through the channel, eliciting a chuckle from Monroe.

 

"It's only fair since she did walk in on you and Monty!!!"

 

"Alright guys head in the game!!! Double or nothing we want those hot wings!!!"


End file.
